


love on your lips

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: He's never loved someone else's body so much.





	love on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at writing leon so this is more gonta-focused, but i hope you enjoy my big rarepair based off of rp <3

Gonta has to build up to it – _has to_ , he thinks, as if someone else has told him so. No one has, though; he’s only decided it for himself, as a means of working up the courage. Staving off the nerves.

It’s obvious by his hands alone – they’re sweaty and clammy as they press firmly against Leon’s skin, where his hips and thighs meet.

He tells him he doesn’t have to do this and Gonta insists, almost without hesitating, making himself blush. He doesn’t want to sound overly eager, but he does want to do this. Any time Leon makes him feel good, it ends up being a favor he’d like to return… but only once the opportunity presents itself to him. That’s not something he’ll explain just yet, though, so all his insistence entails is a patient **“It’s okay, I want to…”**

And he starts with his lips on Leon’s neck, lingering long enough to feel the beat of his pulse before he pulls away. He’d leave it at an “innocent” kiss if he hadn’t remembered what it is the other likes best, so he goes in again–a little further down this time–to bite down on one lucky side of his neck. He feels bad marking up skin that’s already sensitive, but not so much that he’ll refuse to do it. There are a lot of things he’ll gladly do to please his lover, he’s found.

It’s making Leon impatient, but they’re both making an effort to restrain themselves in a situation that’s unfamiliar to Gonta. Or at least, this is the first time he’s been in this position, _ever_ , knelt in front of someone and between their knees.

He pulls back again, sparing a moment to stare at the hickey he’s left before he moves on. One day he’ll advance to leaving more than one of them.

His mouth reaches Leon’s collarbone now, kissing there and then continuing a downward trail – on his chest and just below his sternum, then on his stomach. _This_ was his idea of building up to the main event, but he’s only gotten more nervous now that he’s closer to his waist. It feels like the right place to stop – it’d feel silly kissing him any further down, though he’s glad for the attention he’s given him so far. He’s never loved someone else’s body so much...

His face is sweaty now too and his heart feels like a drum, but he feels no desire to back out now. Things will just be… slow and steady, from here on out, or at least at first.

Fingers curl around the hem of undergarments that are still in their way, pulling them down with the help of Leon lifting his hips.

He’s sprung free and he’s so hard already, which Gonta understands to mean that he’s done a good job riling him up. He has nothing to say about it, though; Leon’s the one who’s much better suited for dirty talk. Gonta merely turns another shade of red, admiring with his eyes and nothing else just yet.

He’s never had his face so close to it before.

If not for everything they’ve done so far–and all the ‘demonstrations’ Leon’s given him already–he’d be at a loss for how to start. But if he thinks back to one of their previous nights, he’s sure he can recall what steps to take. Remembering all that certainly isn’t going to help his own situation–how excited he’s getting already, albeit restrained by the pants he’s wearing–but he’s far from caring about himself right now.

Those red eyes peek up to Leon’s face and then back down, before he finally makes some sort of initiating move.

He wraps a hand around him to give a few measly strokes, noticing how he shudders at the first instance of contact. Gonta stops only to hold him still, fighting through his nervousness in order to bring his mouth forward and press it right against the base. He has to hold Leon so precariously so that his big fingers aren’t in the way, his eyes squeezing shut as his tongue slips from between his lips to lick its way from the base of Leon's dick to the tip.

Gonta’s eyes blink a few times after they’ve reopened, as if he’s surprised at himself for what little he’s done so far. He spends a moment giving Leon’s piercings particular attention, stroking the pad of his thumb against them. They’re interesting to him, and he marvels at the fact that they aren’t causing the other pain. But he ought to stop procrastinating, if that’s even what he’s doing. He holds the base with only a few fingers this time–he doesn’t really need to use _all_ of them–before he brings his lips up to the head of his dick. Slowly, uncertainly, he starts to take Leon into his mouth.

The way he sinks down onto him is so very awkward and stiff, but he’s trying. There are a lot of things he can think of to be nervous about – accidentally biting him, for one, or anything else that might ruin the experience, and it’s hard _not_ to think about them. The only thing that provides him some relief is the hand he suddenly feels on his head, slender fingers sinking in between thick strands of green hair. He’d tell the other not to pull if he could, but he knows that isn’t something Leon would do on purpose, anyway.

Instead, a whine escapes from Gonta’s throat – of gratitude, of pleasure, he’s not quite sure himself. But he’s pulling his head back up to briefly remove Leon from his mouth, take a breath, and try again. He sinks down a little more naturally this time, letting his tongue provide extra pressure as he goes.

Fitting as much of him as possible into his mouth isn’t proving to be a big issue, at least, although he is getting drool all over him. Gonta remembers the rhythm that was used on him before and moves his mouth up again, _almost_ all the way off of him, then back down. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and he’s still beet red, too shy to peek up and see if he’s being watched. Regardless of that, he can hear every noise Leon is failing to try and hide and they only excite him further. To hear his name moaned is the most positively overwhelming thing that can happen, but he knows he enjoys making the other feel good. He must be doing something right here, if with a little guiding help from the hands on his head.

Gonta comes up to breathe again, giving Leon’s length another few pumps with the same hand he’s been using. There’s saliva on his lips as well as his fingers now – what a little mess he’s making, and before they’ve even finished.

He has the rhythm down pat when he goes in again, placing his hands on the other’s thighs so they’re not in the way. The thing Leon did to him before – using his hand and his mouth at the same time – was exactly what pushed Gonta over the edge, but he figures that’d be a little more difficult to manage himself. His fingers are just too big to leave sufficient room for his mouth. Red eyes are closed as his head now bobs up and down, unable to help whining at how turned on he’s getting from all of this. Gonta's efforts to ignore his arousal are now efforts to resist putting a hand between his legs, so he keeps them planted firmly where they are.

He’s working on him as thoroughly as he can when he feels Leon’s hands suddenly move, pushing gently yet a little desperately on Gonta’s face to get him to move up. We don’t want him _choking_ if he isn’t prepared to take it this way, although he couldn’t quite given Leon the same courtesy last time. **“** **Move your head up, babe–”** It may also be that this is exactly how he wants to finish; how he has wanted to, for a while now.

So Gonta does remove him from his mouth, sitting flustered and patient while Leon is overcome with his orgasm. His head tosses back and he fills the air with more moans and expletives, but he doesn’t keep his head back for too long – he has to see himself make a mess of his boyfriend’s face, as much as he can’t believe he’s letting this happen.

Now Gonta knows for sure that Leon’s watching him, almost as embarrassed as he is. Leon’s pumping himself with a ringed hand, each strand of his cum landing somewhere on the entomologist’s face until there’s no more left. At that point all he can do is gawk – it’s as hot of a sight as it is oddly beautiful. Gonta’s all red and his eyes are half-lidded, not currently wearing his glasses.

In all honesty Gonta doesn’t know what to do now, not that he ever really did – he doesn’t understand why this should be all over his face, but it’s not as though he minds. It’s so warm, and there’s still the satisfaction of knowing he’d helped his favorite person get off. He’d kept his mouth closed all the while, but now he’s tentatively poking his tongue out to lick at some cum that’d landed near his lips.

It’s… salty. He’s trying not to make a face, so as not to be rude, but it may be obvious that he doesn’t like the taste.

Leon can break out of his stupor enough to snicker at him, telling him he doesn’t have to clean it up that way. This time, Gonta doesn’t insist. Leon’s had his guilty pleasure fill of seeing Gonta like this, so he’ll let him clean up before it all dries up.

There’s an obvious bulge at the front of Gonta’s pants when he stands up, trying to move quickly–as if that’ll prevent Leon from seeing anything–to seat himself on the couch beside the other. He sits with his hands trapped between his knees, not sure what to do with himself, as Leon goes to fetch a cloth. It’s brought back dampened with warm water and used to gently mop up Gonta’s face, leaving his skin pleasantly warm and clean.

The job is finished with a kiss and a characteristic grin, to which Gonta retaliates with a shy smile of his own. A kiss may be nice, but... he’d like so much more right now.

Leon tosses the cloth unceremoniously aside and returns to his previous spot on the couch, positioned to face the entomologist this time. The smirk on his face is the same, seeing the boy so obviously worked up over what he’d just done.

He asks if he plans to do something about that and Gonta merely looks down at his lap, shaking his head to indicates he doesn’t know _exactly_ what he wants to happen. Relief can come in many forms, or so he’s learning, and it can come from either of them.

It just so happens that one of them especially likes to test his luck.

So Leon then asks if Gonta would like to take care of himself. It earns him a surprised look, but the entomologist doesn’t outright refuse the idea. He spends another several moments staring down at his lap, hesitantly spreading his knees a little bit apart, considering it…

It’s something that’ll feel good, he knows that much. He’s seen Leon do it, too, and he didn’t find anything wrong with it… The idea of pleasuring himself has just always been so unheard of, but maybe he’s in the mood enough to try and stop caring. And he enjoyed when Leon did it, as much as he might not admit it – or, at the very least, it was something he couldn’t bring himself to look away from.

Leon’s giving him the option, of course, but he decides to go through with it. Their intimate evenings are nothing if not at least a little experimental.

Gonta’s biting his lip as he undoes his pants, hooking his thumbs to pull them down along with his loincloth. One of his hands is already coming up to cover his mouth, the other curling its big fingers around his even bigger length. His breath catches in his throat for just a moment – already it feels as good as he knew it would, despite his reluctance to ever try it.

That breath releases as a harsh exhale against his fingers, although by now Leon is reaching to pull Gonta’s hand away from his mouth. He wants to hear him, just as well as he wants to watch him.

As much as he’d like to keep hiding, Gonta obeys and keeps both of his hands down. His face is all red again and he’s biting his lip once more, keeping his eyes down as he finally starts to move his wrist. He gives himself slow strokes, at first, sending what feels like waves of pleasure throughout his body. He’s whimpering, alternating between watching himself and closing his eyes for a while, as his other hand tries clutching onto the couch cushion.

It’s weird, being watched. He doesn’t know if it’s doing anything for him, other than embarrassing him. It isn’t quite the kind of attention he wants, though – he wants something _physical_ from Leon, even if it won’t be on his dick. Anything will do, but he supposes it isn’t going to happen if he doesn’t ask for it.

Without stopping, he forces himself to speak through moaned breaths, **“C-Can you please… K-kiss Gonta’s neck or something, please…?”** He’s feeling so politely needy that he says please twice, it would seem. His neck is a favorite spot, as they both know, so of course that’s what he asks for.

If Gonta’s unwilling to do all the work, then Leon will oblige him. The redhead places his hand on a muscular thigh and swoops his head in, reciprocating Gonta’s earlier affections by touching his lips to the entomologist’s neck. He provides open-mouthed kisses that will undoubtedly lead to marking him up, but Gonta doesn’t mind at all – it’s exactly the push he needs. It’s as if this attention takes the pressure off of what he’s doing, and makes it feel even better. His hand moves faster now and his lips part a little wider, completely forgetting his earlier decision to keep himself quiet.

It’s all so good. His legs spread wider and he starts bucking his hips into his own hand, as if he needs _more_. The approach of his orgasm is as noisy and desperate as ever, his breaths coming short until he suddenly cries out with pleasure.

His cum gets on his hand, mostly, as he strokes himself through his ejaculation, as well as on his thighs and the spot on the couch between them. They’ll have to make use of that cloth again. He’s left panting lightly and with his head down when it’s all done, letting go of his softening length. At least, during this short window of afterglow, he doesn’t have to worry about feeling disbelief over having just done that to himself.

Similarly, Leon’s always left surprised by the things he can convince Gonta to do.

They’re things he ought to be rewarded for, though, so the all-star leans in for another kiss – this time upon the entomologist’s cheek. It’s here that he tells Gonta what a _good boy_ he is, a praise Gonta has come to adore.

So then quietly, bashfully, he thanks him.


End file.
